Remind Me Of You
by gooddame
Summary: A few years back they met on an island, a place that holds the secrets of that summer and the moments that haunt them even now because they never forgot one another. Hiatus.
1. The Best Is Yet To Come

**Prelude**

**_It was the little things he remembered about her the way she smiled when he said they would be forever friends or the way she sucked on her lip before she looked away from him when their arguments became too heated. _**

_**Even this place reminded him of a time not long ago. **_

_**For her it was hard to think back on he was another person who had left her but there were moments she would never let go of like the way he kissed her that night or the day he ruined her dress and gave her his shirt in compensation.**_

_**Why was she going back there again?**_

* * *

Caroline Forbes Age: 19

(Virgina)

* * *

The envelope held her future in its figurative hands. Turning into the parking lot of her apartment complex was torture; she had lived there since she had graduated high school.

The community had become her home especially after her mother had passed. She winced as she watched the envelope fall from her passenger seat to the floor as she braked.

Setting her car in park and killing the engine was a blur until she picked up the envelope once more and slid out of her car locking it with her alarm.

Currently in her third year at the University of Richmond she had fought from the first week to stay on the Dean's list, so far without fail she was on it.

To put it shortly, the news that was contained in the envelope had better be good. In the bat of an eye she had lost her social life in favor of studying.

Elena had left to New York after their first semester and Bonnie seemed to disappear more often than her into her studies.

The only difference between the women was that Bonnie still made time for her boyfriend the pair had continued to be best friends even picking random classes to be together.

They had different majors which made it rather difficult but at the end of the day they were happy to make time to see each other even if it was a scheduled class.

She took a deep breath unlocking her door sliding out of her shoes mechanically she placed them on the shoe rack by the door as she slumped down on the couch.

This scholarship was all she had going for her and maybe people that it was a bit odd that she wanted to spend her summer in a crazy remote place.

But that's what Caroline did, she set her mind on a goal and achieved it, now wasn't any different, dropping her bag next to her she slid her finger across the back.

Her eyes flickered to her watch and saw the time, maybe she was stalling, okay she was, she thought as she stood up dropping the envelop on her seat.

She began shutting the curtains cleaning up around the living room as much as she could before she picked it up again and walked to her room.

Looking at her bed she decided to change first and left the envelope on the comforter as she slid out of her uncomfortable skinny jeans and took off her bra without removing her tank.

She pulled some shorts on and sat in the middle of her bed holding the envelope no longer avoiding it as her back adjusted to the soft pillows supporting her.

She took one last breath as her fingers touched the metal edge undoing it so the flap fell open Caroline exhaled the negativity in her stomach and reached inside.

She felt her heart race as she held the papers in her trembling hand feeling them slide out of the packet which she would now call it.

Her eyes darted to the page reading out loud, "Caroline Forbes you are convivially invited to spend the summer…" she felt her eyes widen and a grin form.

Caroline squealed as she dropped the papers closing her hands into fists anxiety turning to excitement, "I got the Fucking scholarship," she exclaimed feeling the urge to hug someone.

She sobered at the thought but her mood quickly changed and she settled for jumping on her bed a little as she did a tiny victory dance.

Her body seemed drained from her former anxieties so she threw herself back taking a few deep breaths as she got up once more in search of her phone.

She text her friend's Bonnie and Elena letting them know of her good fortune smiling when they instantly text her back their congratulations.

She looked up closing her eyes, her mom had always wanted her to see the world and this was the first step to that, "Miss you mommy," she whispered.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson Age: 20

(A World away)

* * *

Looking over at his brother Klaus knew why he was only half his brother because he had no doubt people would never guess they were even a bit related.

Kol had always been suave, outgoing, a bit unrefined but nothing that all too bad Klaus thought as he watched him walk passed him with a flock of girls vying for his attention.

Klaus knew better than anyone one this was his brother's draw and no doubt Klaus himself had his moments with the other sex.

Still for his status as the bastard black sheep his step father lovingly took in and forgave his wife for, most of them preferred to keep him as their dirty secret.

More often than not he was someone they would come to for cheap thrills. Kol was the true Mikaelson and the one they would choose in the end for all his faults.

He didn't want to be here but Mikael was the one pulling the strings here, Klaus had to behave, he had to draw as little attention to himself as possible and graduate.

It was that or say goodbye to his siblings while he would like to run out on his own if he left who would protect Kol and Rebekah?

Elijah could only do so much when Mikel came home drunk and looking for Klaus, he never wanted to think of a day where Mikael would turn on them if he up and vanished with their help or without it.

Ignoring his brother's wagging tongue Klaus strode over to the mailing office a floor below them with big hopes that today he would get the news.

Impatiently he waiting his turn and mumbled his name to the woman when it came to be his turn to check if he had anything waiting for him, he was eager to know.

Each passing moment was painstakingly slow as he was keen on knowing whether or not he had been admitted into the summer art program or not.

It was the one thing he had looked forward to in the last few months especially after his mother had surprisingly sided with him and as much as Mikael has tried to impede it.

When the woman returned with a packet and an envelope he felt his stomach drop, "Mikaelson," she said with a smile that flicked a light of excitement in his chest.

This was his chance to prove himself something he needed this more than anything he thought, if he could do this he could be his own man coming out from Mikael's thumb.

He looked at the smaller envelope recognizing the stationary as his sisters, the stamp was beautiful as much as you could expect when your sister when to school in Paris.

Klaus smiled thinking of her, Rebekah would be the only one he missed this summer he thought, "If you got into the bloody program," he muttered to himself.

He walked outside allowing himself one small smile as he looked around to make sure he was alone as he sat in the closest bench he could find that was unoccupied.

He sucked on his lip in contemplation rubbing his coarse fingers over the three day stubble of his jaw, "Open it," cried his mind sounding an awful lot like his brother as the sun disappeared over his shoulder.

"We both know what it is," Kol said coming around him gesturing to the packet Klaus glowers at his younger brother for stealing his moment alone.

"Have you no tact," he asked Kol as he noticed a drawing crowd before looking back at his grinning brother trying not to act on the impulse to pummel him.

"Ha, tact is for people lacking wit," Kol quipped, "That and a certain amount of charisma that makes women flock to me."

As Kol spoke Klaus managed to disappear once more leaving his brother dumbfounded but not lonely as he soon diverts his attention to another.

Klaus smiles from behind the tree, he got in, he couldn't believe it and yet he felt as if there was no way he was ever not going to.

Finally, he thought, something good was about to happen.

* * *

She finally she landed, she thought not wanting to go through that again anytime soon, Caroline took a hesitant step off of the plane as she pulled her instructions from her bag once more.

The paper was crippled the folded lines worn in from how many times she had looked it over knowing she was supposed to gather her luggage and meet her program group at the north entrance.

The problem with that is that Caroline had no idea just where that was but she was supposed to be able to do this on her own so onward she went to collect her things.

Pulling on a smile she sucked it up moving towards the baggage claim where a few minutes later her small bag appeared.

She reached for it when it came closer pulling it off of the line, she smiled at the tags her mother had given her, and the last gift she had presented her with, it was her art bag.

Her luggage took a bit longer making her impatient as she looked at her watch finally catching it out of the corner of her eye.

She raced towards the north exit thankful that she had heard someone whisper about it to their companion saving her some time and guess work.

Hoping she wasn't too late to meet the party she wasn't exactly paying attention and ran into something hard her body fell back as Caroline dragged whatever it was with her down to the hard ground.

"Ophhhff," the sound came from above her as she landed, she opened one eye then both looking at what or more specifically who had fallen over her.

She saw an angel she thought as she collected herself mentally assessing her state, legs fine, no aches, breathing hard, she hadn't fallen that hard had she, she asked herself.

She looked at her hands on his firm chest feeling him warm as she clutched his shirt without meaning to her eyes flickering back to his face.

His jaw was set indicating anger, but his eyes were curious about her almost amused by her reaction to him, like this was just his resting bitch face.

Like his eyes truly told the story, "Sorry," she mumbled in trying to regulate her breath her lips parted still as he lay above her.

* * *

Klaus felt himself bemused by the character before him to say the least, "I'm not," he blurted out with a smile marginally inclining his head, "We should work on the landing however," he murmured.

As he spoke he set his own hands on the floor on each side of her swiftly lifting himself off of the blonde beauty's soft body onto his knees.

Tearing his eyes from hers he surveyed the damage, her stuff was fine but his art supplies was spread out all over the floor making him scowl as he faintly felt her move between his legs.

He shuffled onto his feet leaning his elbows on his knees redirecting his rage internally not wanting to make a scene when he heard her move next to him.

He rubbed his face before brushing back the barley growing curls as he gave her a side glance feeling the corners of his lips curve as he properly looked at her.

She was on her hands and knees collecting his things into his bag the sight made a laugh gurgle up in his chest coming out like a snort when he tried to hide it.

Klaus normally didn't like when people touched his things, Klaus didn't normally laugh either so he was lost when he felt himself scoot closer to her.

* * *

She fought down the embarrassment of running into someone one let alone a hot someone by distracting herself with cleaning.

She felt warm even before he lifted off of her now it like her cheeks were burning as she busied herself thinking of the asthma pump in her bag that she did not want him to see as she took in shallow breaths.

Her fingers paused over the etching tools, the cool metal and wood with fine hairs at the end of his brushed as she admired them.

She felt the urge to sneak one but fought it down as she was once a Sheriff's daughter, and had never once even taken a gum without buying it first.

"Your set is nicer than mine," she said almost to herself as she finished color-coding his coloring pens and began resetting his brushes quickly.

"You could help you know." She muttered blowing her hair out of her face before she caught his face her eyes widening once more at the wonder written across it.

She looked from him to the speaker announcing their air boat was boarding soon, "I have to go," she told him scurrying to pick up the rest.

"You're a part of the art program here too," he asked but to her it sounded more like he was just confirming it for her more than anything else.

"Yeah," she nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and then she realized she was a young woman basically alone on an island or a series of islands and maybe it wasn't so obvious.

"Come on or we'll be late or maybe even expelled," she said dramatically making him smile again she didn't know why but she felt like he hadn't smiled in a long time.

That triggered her own smile as they finished with his equipment Klaus chuckled retied the bag as she stood up and gathered her things.

Klaus chuckled moving to assist her, his eyes drifting over her eyes lusting after his bag of brushes like he might lust after her.

He felt his tongue stick to the top of his mouth as his eyes fell on her hands small and perfect, he thought as he held the handle of her suitcase, "Come on then Love," he said.

Caroline found herself once again trying to regulate her breath he was being ridiculous but she didn't stop him, she had only brought so many things so her bag wouldn't hurt him.

He extended his free after he adjusted his art bag and backpack and tried not to smile as she quietly gaped at him letting a stranger assist her.

"Thanks," she told him noticing how close they were that she could see the little flecks of green in his eyes with just a hint of darkening purple his pupils dilating the longer she observed him.

"We should run," she said barely feeling his finger brush one of her curls as she turned her head and her body in the direction of the north entrance.

He nodded to himself unsure of what had just transpired as he rolled her luggage and followed after her and her one carry-on bag she held.

"It will be faster," he said as he caught her hand insisting that she wouldn't fall behind as they pushed towards their exit she nodded though he doubted she couldn't keep up with her long legs.

* * *

Quickly the pair found their way outside to the train of air boats finding their port and signing in before displaying their passports and setting their bags on a growing pile.

Klaus couldn't believe his luck when he found out they would be boarding the same small plane to the even smaller island where their program would be taking place.

He stood at the entrance noting with a frown that almost everyone was seated as partners and he would be sitting alone were they to plummet into the sea.

"Why did I pick the window seat," she asked herself it wasn't long before he realized how hesitant she was to take a seat even as she sat and buckled herself in tightly.

He took a seat in front of her at the front of the plane when he heard her groan to herself, "Afraid," he asked with a hint of concern.

Caroline turned her head looking at him sure he was making fun of her and opened her mouth to bit back at him with she saw his face and felt him genuine.

"Yes. Sit with me," she said seeing him as he moved from his seat across from her to the empty seat next to her before it was taken.

He buckled in next to her giving her one of his most honest smiles, "And now," he asked as made sure her seat belt was tight enough.

"Only slightly better," she almost squeaked as the engine started and she gripped her arm rests Klaus lifted his chin to her as his hand came to hers.

He held it in his grasp his thumb running softly over her knuckles, "I'm Nik by the way," he said with a smile even though inside he was upset he had yet to learn her name.

They started moving and her grip became tighter, he was certain she hadn't heard him as the propellers began, his lips were at her ear in the next moment, "Close your eyes," he asked.

"Count to ten," he instructed as he watched her mouth form the numbers as she panted, his free hand touched the waves of her hair, "Open your eyes," he said once more.

Caroline listened her eyes looking from him to the window a smile forming as she saw how the Earth looked as she floated above the water.

Once she felt that her heart and her stomach had returned to their rightful places without incident she looked back at him, "Thanks for that," she told him with a squeeze of her hand.

"Not a problem," he said waving away her uneasiness with his hand feeling a little enclosed in such a small vehicle to be honest she had helped him to with his queasiness.

"I'm Caroline," she informed him as brightly as she could after determined to at least make one friend on this trip. "It's nice to meet you Nik," she added indicating that she had heard him.

* * *

Klaus reciprocated her smile with one of his own finding the action strange but not unwelcome in her presence even if during the take-off she was practically siting on his lap.

A bit of an exaggeration because they were both buckled in their own seats not that he minded when her bare legs touched the rough jean of his pants.

He sat in awe trying not to let his eyes longer too much over her, she seemed to radiate joy and a certain kind of purity that could never be diminished.

He tried not to make her out to be like some statue to be worshiped but he was an artist and he was the kind to build or break monuments for the purposes of art.

She wasn't a piece of marble or a slab of ivory, she was living and breathing next to his ear something his nether region's seemed to be enjoying as he shifted in his chair.

No, he would try to play a game with her, he would ask her for thrills he would befriend her, learn from her, and here he was a different person. Possibly the man he would become.

"Are you crazy tired from flying for hours or is it just me," she asked with a bubble of nervous laughter distracting him from his inner notions.

"Yes," he confirmed feeling his backside aching from the hours he spent sitting on it, "I think we'll be fast friends Caroline," he said testing her name on his tongue.

He found he liked it especially when she leaned closer into his side, "I'd like that," she replied as they began to descended having reached their destination.

"Good," he said hoping to distract her once more this time with a smile happy that he would have someone around to get to know without …complications.

He longed to learn how this nymph creature came to be he longed to know her hopes and dreams right down to the polish name on her nails for Rebekah.

Klaus took a moment to recognize that they were still holding hands when Caroline gripped his hard once again as they hit the water.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**_Okay major Author's note, I wrote this story years ago and even had a cover made but never got around to posting it._**

**_Not the point sorry, I'm currently reviewing it to see what needs to be updated. _**

**_I hope that you enjoy it though because I have not written something quite like this in some time. _**

**_Also there will be a lot of time jumps starting with the next chapter spanning years._**

**_With that I leave you to make your deductions. Happy Reading! :))_**


	2. It Had Better Be Tonight

**Five years later**

**Caroline Forbes**

**Age 26**

* * *

She blew out a breath tucking her hair back inside of its bun as she tried not to think about what Kat had said about her being stuck in a rut.

Of course she was it was just a matter of how to get out of it, pointing it out was not in the least bit constructive but that was Katherine for you more tough than love.

However before she could dwell too long on what to do about it her friends devised a rather evil plot to get Caroline out of it.

While she had successfully avoided Elena for most of the week generally by getting to work really early and coming home super late.

Bonnie was a little bit more slippery with the random calls and texts in the middle of important meeting she knew all about.

It was now Friday night, the end of the week and that left her with no plans as usual and she knew just what was about to happen.

With a heavy heart she took an even bigger sip of her wine glass as she pulled her phone from her pocket reading the text Kat had sent earlier.

They were all coming over to pitch their idea to her again she groaned at how unrelenting they were considering it had been a month that she had rejected the idea.

She just couldn't bring herself to do it, she convinced herself, there was no way she could go back there and face all of the memories that place held for her.

Held of him, a one Niklaus Mikaelson, she thought looking down at the old t-shirt she wore with a frown, though in this heatwave she might have been delirious enough to say yes to the cool beach air.

Bonnie had saved for ages and while she also had some savings tucked away it didn't seem like a good idea to use most of it, okay half for a trip.

She had heard a while back that they had turned the island the housed her best and worst memories into a resort area and couldn't quite believe it.

She heard the key turn in her door and hoped to whoever was listening that it was not Enzo her creepy landlord that sneaked in while he thought she was out.

* * *

"Hey," she sighed in relief hearing Elena's voice Caroline turned her head smiling at the way Elena leaned on the door as if to check if she was there.

"In here," she said with a wave by the microwave as she started the microwave watching the process as she sat on the counter crossing her ankles.

"Hey babe," Kat said as she followed in after her sister looking Caroline over not impressed, "You look hot," she said gesturing to her outfit.

Elena rolled her eyes as Kat hugged Caroline anyways, "I like my sweats thank you," she defended with a laugh as she noticed Bonnie slip in.

She smiled at the girl who held something behind her back suspiciously, "What is that," she asked accusingly as the microwave went off.

"She already bought the tickets so you have to go," Elena blurted from behind her, "You have to the tickets will expire soon!" she exclaimed gripping Caroline's shoulders.

Caroline wrenched from her grasp running into the living room to get as far away as she could before Kat with amazing strength tackled her into the couch.

"I can't," she told them again this time without breath as it had been knocked out of her," I have work," she said reminding them of her job at the ad agency.

"You've had that job since college and haven't taken a single day off unless they sent you home," reasoned Bonnie much to the blonde's chagrin.

"Plus we all know you have like a million vacay days stacked up just waiting to be used," Kat said jumping in as she fixed her hair.

"Come on Care," Elena said sitting on the floor next to Kat and her, "Your mom took even less days off than you," she said softly. "Please come."

Caroline sobered almost pouting as she looked up at Bonnie now sitting on the armrest, "I don't have anything to wear," she said giving in.

"So we'll go shopping tomorrow," Kat said matter of factly with a swing of her head making Caroline laugh as she pushed her.

"And spend the rest of the time tanning on the beach you're always drawing," Elena said with a glow on her face eager to see the real thing.

"Elena it was not that great," Caroline tried but the girl was obviously not listening to her as she bobbed her head contentedly.

"Oh whatever you went on about that trip for ages," Kat said as she sat down properly, "I feel like I was there," she muttered as she grabbed one of the magazines on the coffee table.

Bonnie agreed with a nod of her head as she grabbed the remote, Caroline felt stuck, how could she tell them how bad she didn't want to go back?

They would never let her not go without a string of questions, she was screwed basically, and then so much would make sense about her dating history since then.

She asked herself why Nik was still haunting her, but she always knew the reason it was so simple it hurt but her heart always whispered it just in case she forgot.

She loved him then and she probably, most likely and totally love him now and no one had ever made her feel even a morsel of what he could.

Too bad he never knew that she thought as she sighed against Bonnie not even paying attention to the show they were watching.

"Fine I'll go," she said to herself hearing Elena squeal from the floor as she jumped into her lap making Caroline yelp.

"Thank you," she said as she hugged her, she'd done it, put the nail in the coffin or whatever the expression was, she was going back.

* * *

**Present Time**

**Klaus Mikaelson**

**Age 27 pending 28**

* * *

He sighed looking over the paperwork one last time, what was the point of have a partner handling the business side if Klaus always ended up pushing the paperwork.

He knew he could make someone else doo it but at the same time it wasn't like he had anything else to do on a Saturday night.

"You have to leave this office eventually," Stefan said as he opened the office door letting in the noise blaring from down stairs.

"And have fun with you lot," Klaus said waving him off as he looked back at the inventory books noticing the doodles he had been doing mindlessly.

If he didn't know any better they might have been beach waves but the fact was he did, they were her waves the soft blonde tendrils that smelled like mangos and citrus.

"You drifted off there," Stefan said waving a hand in his face, "Come on let's have a drink and I'll graciously deal with this tomorrow."

"How kind of you considering this is in fact your job," Klaus replied as he stood shutting the book and dropping his pencil on the desk.

"I know right," his friend said as he whisked him out of the room pushing his shoulders practically dragging him to the bar.

"You know I can drink in my study right," he asked his obviously inebriated friend, "Free of charge and away from all of this," he said gesturing to the crowd below them.

Stefan laughed holding onto the edge of the balcony, "You can get it free of charge down there too," he said waving at Kol from the bar where he was tending.

"One of the perks of owning the place," Klaus agreed reluctantly as he walked down after his brown haired friend who was already grabbing a drink from a tray nearby.

He smiled recognizing a few familiar faces, locals, friends, and strangers that waved like they knew him as he made his way through the crowd.

"I see Stefan managed it," Kol said as he handed him the glass of bourbon making Klaus laugh, "I gave you some of the good stuff from the top shelf, don't tell the boss though."

Klaus smiled wanting to gulp the liquor down but feeling it was a waste if he did so he sipped it watching as his brother worked on a drink for another customer along with Lexi and Sage.

He felt a hand land on his shoulder his eyes meeting the blonde who sat next to him a smile on her face but it paled in comparison to one.

"I'm Camille," she said almost whispering in his ear making him shudder as she crossed her legs rubbing her skin on his leg making his stomach turn.

"I'm leaving," he said going against his better judgment and swinging back his drink in one gulp he gave her an obviously fake smile before he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

He made it outside taking in a deep breath his hands on his knees realizing that he needed to change something, this wasn't normal behavior.

He walked home leaving the day behind him with every step he took in the warm sand happy he lived just around the palm trees that seemed to fence his place of business.

He let himself into his home locking himself in Klaus slipped out of his shoes picking them up in his hands as he went walking through the living room.

He walked into his room tossing his boots into the closet as he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head tossing it into the hamper as he went to the bathroom.

He opened the cold water of the sink dipping his hands inside before he splashed his face with it, he wasn't a good man, accomplished maybe but not who he thought he'd be.

Moreover he found himself missing her more, dreaming of the way she did things, or said things, how she looked at the world and what she might say to him if he saw her again.

Klaus shook his head walking out of the bath to his bedroom as he undid his jeans and rolled out of his socks feeling his phone ring in his pocket.

He reached inside checking his email a new reservation for tomorrow night at least business was booming he thought with little comfort as he walked into the next room.

The smell immediately relaxed him as he ran his hand along the table closest to the door brushing over the multitudes of sketches and long since dried paints.

He smiled as he walked past the canvases for his new exhibition set to premier on his birthday Elijah had worked out all the details before even telling him so Klaus tried not to complain.

The only thing he looked forward to on his birthday anyway was seeing his little sister and even that was already in the works so he was content.

He passed the next table and a file cabinet before reaching for the toll box he had converted to house his equipment.

He grabbed a few brushes before he set to work on mixing colors setting the speakers nearby to play as he picked a canvas.

He smiled as the songs tempo picked up and he lifted his canvas onto the easel he nodded his head along as he set his brush to the surface.

This was how you spent a Saturday night he thought a few hours later as he worked the yellow waves into the black and blue pattern he had formed.

He didn't know why but over the course of this series his work had gone from darkness to light almost as if telling him the future.

Telling him that things would change soon he smiled satisfied with the thought as he set his latest work down to dry as he scampered back to the bathroom.

His reflection looked back at him almost gleefully at the notion that something new would shake him from the rut he had found himself in.

Yes he thought maybe a bit rashly, he would start with asking the first girl he saw tomorrow night out for a drink, she dropped his pants and turned on the water.

He was nervous, excited, the feelings merging together but he refused to dwell on his other feelings as he showered making sure to wash off all the paint.

That night he slept with a smile on his face and a dream of a girl who smile like sunshine and kissed him like she was drowning and he was air.

* * *

**Five years ago**

* * *

They sat on logs with makeshift easel's as the teacher showed them how to use the things around them, twigs, shells, tiny rocks to create and shape their works.

To them it seemed ridiculous, but they went along with it considering it was one of the few classes they shared together.

She looked from her work to his trying to figure out how to tell him she knew because well she wasn't supposed to know but now she did.

"I didn't know it was your birthday," she blurted out as he shifted onto his knees moving closer to her he almost dropped his twig when she said it.

He shook his head even though he smiled, "Well why would you," he teased as he smudged some green on her cheek making her swat him.

She blushed a perfect shade of pink sticking out her tongue at him, "We are best friends Nik," she reminded him with a swipe of her brush across his cheek.

He smiled as he wiped the blue from his own face onto his hand tugging on her arm as the teacher looked away, "Sneak out with me tonight," he asked so quietly she barely heard.

She smiled looking down, "Okay," she told him with a glistening smile he wanted to put to canvas one day he nodded once before he directed himself back to his work.

Dread grew in her belly but she quickly pushed it down there had to be a reason he had asked her to come out with him.

She wasn't completely blind to the way he spoke to her sometimes or the look in his eyes when he thought her attention was diverted from his.

He liked her too, at this point she wished she had dated more because lacking in experience sucked dwelling in her thoughts she barely paid attention the rest of the day.

They had barely been here two weeks and he already felt himself growing attached to her, she was like quick sand and he felt himself very happily sinking.

He grew fascinated with every aspect of her, how someone could hold so much light he would never know but she shared it with every one she met including him.

They spent every free hour together right up until lights out just talking about nothing or comparing answers in their homework.

They worked on projects together and worked on each other's sketches showing one another new techniques they had learned or taught themselves.

All would be well if he could stop himself from thinking about what it would be like to kiss her, or hold her for more than five seconds.

Tonight he would settle that as best he could he found himself hoping for the best the optimist in her rubbing off on him.

The rest of the day he was nervous barely paying attention during study hour he heard rumors of a stolen cake and knew just who the culprit was especially when he overheard the flavor.

He waited on his bed for an hour after lights out hoping he wasn't too fervent in his movements as he snuck out of his room under the sound of his roommates snoring.

He took a breath of the night sea air as he warmed his hands by rubbing them together careful to avoid the lights so he would be exposed as he made his way to her cabin.

He smiled when he saw her though her window wearing a simple white sheath dress and sandals waiting for him he tapped his finger on her window.

* * *

Caroline smiled as she heard the sound looking in that direction instantly knowing it was him, "I'm coming," she mouthed as she sneaked out too.

She drew in a big breath inhaling positivity as she grabbed the cake she had swiped, his favorite, chocolate with strawberries on top.

She tried to not grin so much when he looked down unable to meet her eyes as she shut the door behind her he met her by the door taking her hand,.

"Let's go," he said trying not to laugh at the small cake she held in her hands, "We'll find a place to put that." Klaus said taking it from her grasp.

Caroline smiled when he kissed her cheek, "Alright," she said as they walked treading carefully through the sand until Klaus walked her into the farthest end of the camp where the painting cabin was.

He made quick work of the lock with the key he had swiped before dinner, "Milady," he said ushering her inside with a laugh as she shoved him.

"Good sir," she said when he refused to let her pass after that, she bowed sarcastically as she passed in front of him hearing him follow behind her.

He shut the door and Caroline barely seemed to realize they were alone she turned watching him shut the curtains before he lit a lantern.

"Aren't you prepared," she said nervously playing with her skirt as she reminded herself that they were just friends and any romantic notions that had been floating in her head were just that.

Klaus smiled when he looked at her blowing out the match, "I certainly like to be," he said as he walked past her and grabbed for the rolled up canvas on the floor.

"I thought we might make this into something beautiful," he said rolling it out, "With you here it can't be that hard," he complimented across from her.

Caroline removed her shoes and came to stand in the middle of the canvas wiggling her finger at him Klaus obliged removing his own shoes.

She hugged him as she returned his kiss over his own cheek whispering, "Happy Birthday Nik," before she stepped back, "What are we using?"

Klaus watched her fall back into the former conversation while he stood weightless floating on a cloud from the softness of her lips.

"Paint," he said distractedly making her laugh to herself as she fought down her nerves hiding them a lot better than he was.

"Okay great," she said reaching for the green bucket and dragging it closer, "You grab the blue and the red in the corner," she told him.

Klaus didn't even second guest her as he went to work opening each lid after sliding it onto the edge of the canvas just in case of a spill.

Caroline grabbed the cake and set it in the center as she sat down, "First we eat cake," she said as she opened the lid and pulled a pocket knife from her skirt.

"Do always carry that on you," he asked as the metal gleamed from the fire in the lantern she smiled as she cut into the cake.

"It was my mothers," she said as she licked her finger and handed him the first cut, "Of course I do but it was nearly impossible to get it through security."

"So how'd you do it then," he asked taking a bite of the cake he moaned distracted, "This is fantastic," he said pointing to the cake.

"Hey I was supposed to sing first," she complained as he finished the slice she had given him he smiled at her pout as he licked the frosting from his fingers.

"You would sing to me," he asked scooting closer to her nudging her arm when she nodded, "I'd like to hear that."

"You already ate the cake so it doesn't," she said turning her head to realize his lips were inches from hers, "Count," she finished softly.

"But I want to hear the sirens song," he urged his finger poking at the frosting before sucking it into his mouth as she watched.

* * *

**Present time**

* * *

"Why am I doing this again," she asked as the air boat shot up into the air making her squeal on the inside and wish he was there to help her once more.

"Because you love us and you want to live your life," Kat said as she waved her hands in the air excitedly Elena laughed but Bonnie held her hand.

"No," she grumbled, "I need a change, this is the start of it," she promised herself as she felt her knees go weak as she gripped her friend's hand.

"Why don't you ask out the first guy you see looking at you tonight," Bonnie offered getting a wolf-whistle from Kat and a clap from Elena.

"I should," she said looking at her friends, "I will," her confidence growing as she rode out the rest of the airboat trip not having missed it one bit as they landed.

She was back on the island without him it wouldn't be so bad she promised herself as she unbuckled her seat belt and got up ready to step into the hot sand again.

* * *

He woke up Sunday morning in a chipper mood deciding to go through with the plan he had made the night before about finding a girl to ask for a drink.

That would start the motions to getting him out of his personal dry spell he thought as he drank his orange juice before going for his morning run.

He left the house late today smiling as he caught sight a new visitors in the sky every time he looked up at those planes he wished she was in one.

He raced down the beach running as far as he could before running back he barely passed his tenth mile before he ran into Stefan.

"Hey did you read the email," he asked running in stride with him Klaus slowing so the man could keep up not that he seemed to notice.

"I read the headline," Klaus said with a smile, "The rest is your job and Kol's," he told him as he slowed into a jog, "I'm supposed to be preparing for my exhibit."

"And your birthday," Stefan said stopping altogether to catch his breath, "Where'd you disappear to last night," he asked dipping from the parks water fountain.

"You know I went home," Klaus said making the Salvatore raise his brow, "Alone," he clarified without needing to making Stefan grimace.

"You'll be happy to know however I will be drinking with a girl at the bar tonight," piquing his friends interest with a smile.

"Inquiring minds want to know," Stefan said closing his fist and pretending it was a mic before he passed it under Klaus' mouth, "Who's the lucky lady?"

"I don't know yet," Klaus said with a smile, "But I'll know her when I see her tonight," he began to run again leaving his friend behind.

"Is this an online thing, were you on Craig's list again?" he friend shouted after him, "I'm here for you man," he called, "Whatever you need," he said getting some odd looks from the general vicinity.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the most recent chapter! Happy Reading! :))**_


	3. Always On My Mind

**Present Time**

* * *

"You're right Care this place is beautiful," Bonnie said holding a hand over her eyes like a visor as they rode in the golf cart towards the resort.

"Look at the sand," Elena said almost falling out of the little cart to touch it making Kat laugh as she pulled her back in.

"Saved your life," she said distracting the driver which made Caroline smiled to herself this was a good idea she thought as she felt the knot in her stomach loosen.

"Later we'll walk over that way," she pointed further back, "I'll show you just this see of flowers that don't grow anywhere else." Caroline said looking back there.

"You've come here before," asked the driver making Caroline turn to look at him she smile nodding along, "Recently or before the renovation," he inquired happily.

"Before," she said with a tilt of her head, "I was just a kid," she said tossing her head back at his look, "The old art program."

"Ah, yes, that was a while ago," he agreed as he pulled to a stop in front of the resort, "I hope you have fun without a curfew this time."

"Thank you," she said as she got off thinking about how much fun she had had without or without that light's out rule.

She blushed remembering the night of his birthday she could still hear him whisper how he wanted to hear her sing but that was another time.

"Come on you," Elena said pulling her by the hand inside so they could check in, the blonde was amazed by the architecture, it fit in perfectly.

The view wasn't even slightly diminished by the resort and the locals were just as friendly as ever, with that happy thought she let herself think about how much she missed it here.

"Petrova-Gilbert Party," Kat said to the receptionist as Caroline wandered over to the window spotting where she and Nik used to hang out during free hours.

She smiled even as she felt her heart squeezing not realizing she was no longer alone, "It's a great view isn't it," a man asked from beside her.

She nodded looking at him apologetically, "It is actually," she said looking from the window to the man, "I forgot how much I loved it here," she said taking his hand.

The man in question seemed to work there, "Stefan," he greeted kindly as he fixed his tie, "Are you a local, I feel like we would have met before," he said as she shook his hand.

"Caroline," she informed him with a shy smile shifting on her feet after noticing his business attire, "No, I just came here once," she told him wistfully,

His eyebrows met before he gave her a crooked smile, "You've got that summer love look about you," he said hitting nail on the head, "That what happened?"

"Almost," she said quietly as he threw her an odd look, "Something like that," she told him in a louder voice as she took her hand back seeing Elena wave her over out of the corner of her eye.

Stefan looked right along with her smiling at the brunette before he looked back at her, "I have to go." Caroline said about to run off when he stepped in front of her again.

"Alright well," he paused, "Listen our club is down stairs," he said pulling out a printed invite, for that evening he seemed fairly insistent. "Just punch in this code at the elevator."

"This provides you with a free drink all night," he said signing his name at the bottom, "You should meet our proprietor there tonight. He's the one who basically built the place from the ground up."

"Thanks," she said with a tilt of her head a little uneasy at how easy he felt it was to tell her these things but she assumed it was just his job.

She took the invite from him reading the name, "Compulsion," she said out loud looking from the paper to him, "I'll be sure to try it out."

"That's all I ask," he said before waving her off Caroline smiled back as she disappeared into the elevator with a few other girls Stefan assumed she knew.

"He was cute," Elena said as the doors slid shut shaking Caroline as Kat rolled her eyes with a huff as Caroline grinned.

"He was and he invited us to a club," she said waving the invite in their faces snatching it away before Kat and Bonnie could grab for it.

"An underground club with free drinks," she read out loud as she backed herself into a corner of the elevator, "Invite only…Oh well."

"Don't you dare," Kat said as she went to crush the invite, "We're going and you're going to have a good time and we will not rest until you leave that place with someone."

"Relax," Caroline said tucking it into her bag, "I was just testing how motivated you guys were in getting me out of this little groove I got myself into."

"Jerk," Elena muttered making Caroline snort as the door opened on their floor revealing impeccably white walls as they walked down the hall.

Flowers were set on tables a few feet apart in between rooms, Caroline fell for the orange flowers remembering them from the night their fourth week in.

* * *

Stefan called Klaus for the third time that afternoon unable to connect with him since that morning he was keen on letting him know a dirty little secret he had discovered on his own.

When he had first seen her he couldn't believe it, it was the girl, that girl, his mind kept shouting excessively as he calmly approached her.

He hoped he hadn't pushed too hard in getting her to come tonight but his best friend had to see her Stefan was convinced of that.

Maybe then Klaus could find some peace with what had happened all that time ago, maybe he really could go through with moving on.

He was a great guy and had everything going for him Klaus deserved to be happy even though he didn't think so.

Determined he made it past the velvet rope and entered the empty club he grinned even wider spotting the other two Mikaelson's instead strolling over to them with a little bit more beat to his step.

He dropped the last few invites on a table reminding himself to get back to them before he left for the evening, they were either going to make or break the club's premier this weekend.

So far they had had little mixers like the one the night before but tonight they were even going to have celebrity DJ Marcel of the Quarter.

Stefan held back a snort when he had first heard the stage name but if Klaus wanted him here he would be he thought as another Mikaelson spotted him.

"Oh look Elijah, Stefan is doing his job," Kol teased as he threw another dart hitting the dead center of the dart board, "All out of invites?"

"I am, for the most part," Stefan said with a smile that had nothing to do with Kol's teasing or his job, "You'll never guess who I ran into in the lobby," he said.

"Oprah," Elijah asked sarcastically as he carried another case of beer from the back to the front of the bar in preparation for that evening.

"That goddess would never come here," Kol said waving away the notion almost sadly before he twirled and shot another dart into the board.

"I feel like we veered off the subject," Stefan said scratching his brow as he looked at the brothers at different ends of the room.

"I feel like we never got on the subject," Elijah muttered as went into the backroom again Stefan rolled his eyes at the sass levels of the man.

"You know the girl," he said almost too quietly making Kol come closer, "The one Klaus draws when he's not paying attention."

"Yeah the blonde one with the eyes," he said on the same page with Stefan as Elijah walked over his interest rising with every second.

"She's upstairs with a group of friends, they just checked in," he told them rubbing his hands together, "Her name is Caroline."

"This is delicious," Kol said rubbing his hands together as Elijah stood gape mouthed scratching his head Stefan nodded with the biggest grin.

"How are we going to get Klaus here," he asked looking at Elijah who was usually the planner of the group but the man shook his head.

"How do we keep her away from him," he asked surprising the other two, "Niklaus is not prepared for this," he informed them, "We can't just, just," he stuttered.

"Oh but we can see," Kol said wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders, "Nik will have to come down stairs because he has been on and on about how he's going to ask someone out tonight."

Stefan nodded remembering he had mentioned that in the morning, "We just have to make sure that someone is her," Stefan chimed in making Kol almost glow with giddiness.

"I'm calling in," Elijah said shoving his brother's arm away and grabbing the inventory binder off of the bar table steeling himself for the inevitable begging to commence.

"Please Elijah, please, please, please," Kol said making him rub his temples he turned his eyes burning as Stefan started in too.

"Fine," he caved quickly, "I can't say I've never thought this wouldn't happen someday," he told them tiredly, "If we're going to do this we'll do it my way," he told them both.

* * *

Klaus spent most of his day in his study mentally preparing himself for the evenings plan, the more he thought about the more nervous he became.

He picked his outfit almost four times deciding that his new black Henley would do, it was a little hot for the summer heat but once he stepped outside he knew it would be a cooler walk home.

He was out of practice that much he knew but also he could count the number of conversations he's had with women over the years on his two hands and most of them had been platonic.

How he'd even managed to sleep with a woman was beyond him, sure he had looks but that didn't matter at the end of the night.

The only thing that mattered was whether or not a person was willing to give and take in the bedroom that night and be gone by morning.

Physical was easy but that was not what Klaus needed, he needed somebody to love, a new muse he thought as he looked out of his window.

There was a group of women walking towards the little known area where the flowers that adorned the halls of his hotel grew.

He thought he might stop them but looked over at the time before his eyes flickered back to the one in the white dress and straw hat.

She looked incredible, her soft waves covering her face from him even as she turned in his direction almost dancing as they strode right past the garden instead.

He sighed in relief unsure why as he closed his curtain and went from his study over to his bedroom putting his phone on the charger before he slipped into his bathroom.

Klaus was forever smiling as his feet padded along the old wooden planks under his feet from the converted cabins at least there were some memories without her that were good.

He played with the idea of shaving even went as far as to bring out the shaving cream but never quite got there, instead he trimmed very lightly.

He did some sit ups to work out the tension and have something else to blame on the thundering butterflies forming in his stomach.

Anything to keep away from the idea that he would chicken out, Klaus Mikaelson was not a coward, a bastard yes but not a coward.

With renewed positivity he showered and dressed taking extra care of the waves around his face after he tugged on his shirt and pants.

He thought about turning on the radio but heard Love Machine on the only good station and decided against that as well.

His mind was scattered and he almost stepped outside in his socks he was thankful for the overclouding darkness that meant there were scarcely any people out.

He forgot his phone and almost cut his face on the leaf of an overgrown thorn tree near the end of his lawn as he walked back to the resort for the evening.

* * *

**_Five years ago_**

* * *

"Where are we going," he asked as she held his hand tighter pulling him through the thickening tropical bushes that had led them far from the camp.

"Telling you kind of defeats the purpose of a surprise Nik," she told him not bothering with a look back at him otherwise she would have caught the way he was enjoying her backside.

"And yet I long to know," he said as she stomped forward making Klaus follow behind her, he tugged her hand back making her lose her balance.

Klaus smiled into her neck as he caught her, "I'll ask again," he murmured with a hint of teasing as his hand circled her waist, "Where are we going?"

"Caroline laughed as she turned in his arms, "I'm not falling for that," she said as she moved his hands off of her and kept moving forward, "Are you coming," he shouted behind her.

He smiled following after her a few feet behind he heard her gasp loudly he rushed to her thinking something had happened to her.

"Caroline," he shouted in fear as he searched for her he found her on the floor next to one of the many trees that held them encircled in the place she fell.

He kneeled beside her checking her arms and bare legs, "Are you alright," he asked as he touched her chin and she swatted him away.

"Yes," she said pulling him down next to her, "Look at this," she said as she laid down looking up at the flowers surrounding them. "I heard about it and wanted to share it with you."

Klaus let out a breath of relief adjusting himself into the same position as her on his back looking around them before back at her amazed face, "Beautiful," he whispered.

"I know right," she said as her hand fond his in between them he held it a little bit tighter but she didn't mind the feeling if only he knew.

She shut her eyes wanting to remember ever detail of this moment, the way she felt with her hand in his, how itchy sand really was and just how warm the day was.

She wanted to remember it forever. The way he looked up at the overgrown trees like the flowers on them were shooting stars in the breeze.

Nik had a way of looking at the world that was so different from her but somehow they always met in the middle.

Caroline was frightened by that because summer was ending and soon their friendship would too wouldn't it?

* * *

Caroline felt her body shiver as they descended the last floor punching in the private code for the club floor ignoring the squealing of her friends behind her.

"I'm freaking out," she almost shouted as the door opened and the strobe lights hit them, the music blaring loudly as she took a small step forward.

"Hurry," she heard Bonnie say as she felt two arms on either side of her, Elena and Kat grinning from ear to ear as they took in the room.

The blonde took a breath calming the flurries in her stomach to a dull ache for the moment as she allowed her friends to walk her into the room.

Never before had she felt what it was like to be in a room like this where your only job was to have fun she thought it looked like a gym.

Everyone was sweaty but smiling and moving in different directions, every one flexed and dressed to impress, she thought she might enjoy the gym if it had a liquor license.

She thought she saw someone familiar making her back tingle as she turned to the bar, the man standing behind it with his back to her made her heart rate pick up.

Just as she dared to think it might be he turned and her hopes fell, it wasn't him, then she became more upset by the idea of thinking he was even here.

The point of this trip was to not think of him she reminded herself with a mental slap on the wrist as her friends orders drinks from the bartender.

She smiled showing him her invite with Stefan's signature, "Ahh so you're Caroline," he said with a glittering smile that was familiar but not quite the same.

"Do I know you," she asked her eyes crinkling as she tried to recall why he seemed so, so, he shook his head as he handed Bonnie her drink with a wink.

"Nope," he said turning his attention back to Caroline, "But I've heard of you," he said mysteriously, "What'll it be Darling," he asked as he wiped off the bar.

"An old fashion," she told him with a smile leaning her elbows on his bar as he began the process looking mildly impressed with her order.

"How have you heard of me," she said as Marcel the DJ stated announcing himself over the booth that was a floor above them.

"Well, Stefan of course," he said in a way that made Caroline think it was not the man she had met earlier at all as he offered her the drink he had just made.

* * *

Klaus watched the floor from his office Stefan at his right bopping his head along with a particularly jivey tune Marcel had put together with another.

Stefan had looked over at his friend five times in the last forty seconds from how nervous he was about asking this of him.

With a deep breath and a nod to Kol who was looking up at the bar he went for it, "Come on let's go down there," he said as he patted his friend's shoulder.

Klaus gave him an incredulous look, "We'll have fun," his friend added with a shrug, Klaus knew he was right.

If he wanted to have a drink with an actual live and breathing woman he would have to leave his office to do it but he also hated to admit it.

Instead he walked over to the small bar on the other end and served himself a small amount looking from the glass to Stefan, "What are you my date?" he retorted.

Stefan took his glass and drank it before Klaus could comment, "In a sense, yes," he said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Klaus took his glass back from his hand almost offended, "The last time I let you drag me out there and we actually had fun was two years ago," he accused pointing at him with the glass in his hand.

His friend laughed, "It can't have been that long Klaus," he reasoned, Stefan could think of at least a half a dozen times since two years ago.

"It was," he argued as he set the glass down loudly, "But then you ruined it with that hideous Charlie brown dance move," Klaus recalled with a groan.

The man in question chuckled, "I was in the business of getting down back then," Stefan said doing it again drawing a smile from Klaus, "I still am so let's go!"

"I'm not doing this for you," Klaus said as he took a large gulp from the old bottle making him wince at the taste as it burned in his throat.

"I didn't say you were," Stefan said as he watched Klaus shut the bottle and store it away before reaching the door.

* * *

She watched as Kat basically took over the dance floor with Bonnie and a few guys they had just met smiling into her drink as she shut her eyes.

The smile on her lips seemed to be permanently plastered there even as she nodded her head to the song relaxing into the wing back chairs by the bar.

Elena returned from the bathroom a while later whispering into her ear that she had actually ran into Stefan, she said he was cuter up close.

Caroline smiled as she agreed with her, "He was," she told her friend loudly trying to get Elena to hear her over the music around them.

"So was his friend," Elena added with a nudge in Caroline's direction, "I invited them over in a bit I hope you don't mind," she said as she waved at her sister.

"I don't actually," she said when she flipped her hair around her eyes locking on his without intent she felt her body grow cold instantly on high alert.

She turned her head looking for the exit, "What's wrong," she heard Elena ask as he pushed through the crowd of people in an effort to get to her faster.

She felt her muscles begin to work again her body telling her to run in the other direction and she did hearing him call her name.

Maybe she imagined it she thought as she made it to the other side of the bar hopeful that she had imagined him too though not really.

She turned her head her hair flying back as she went to check, too late to run, she thought as she saw herself trapped between Klaus and her friends looking concerned by the edge of the bar.

She sighed in defeat taking the safer poison as she went towards her friends feeling their arms come around her back dragging her out of the bar.

"It's him isn't it?" Elena asked throwing a worried glance over at Caroline as Kat pressed the stop button as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

Caroline smiled under the elevators hash lighting as she held Kat's hand she nodded still not believing that he was here on the island with her again.

Her eyes clouded with memories forming tears that ran over her pink cheeks, "It's him," she breathed out as Bonnie held her as she freaked out.

"You have to talk to him," she whispered to her, Caroline knew Bonnie was right but for just a few minutes she needed her friends to just stand with her.

She composed herself, fixing her hair and makeup in her reflection of the elevator's door a small smile forming as she readjusted her top so it hung lower.

"I'll talk to him tonight," she said with a big breath looking at her friends, "Right now," she pressed the club floor and was out of their reach before they could add anything else.

When the doors opened she saw him again looking just like before she ignored the feeling of her heart in her throat and pushed her legs forward.

* * *

She stood eye to eye with him in her heels, looking at him it was all the same, like nothing had changed and years hadn't gone by.

Her heart still raced at the sight of and it seemed age had only done him good, his scruff, his hands, she could remember how they felt as if he was holding her now.

She placed a hand on her forehead looking away as she bit her lip, "What are you doing here," she asked still shaken his eyes trailing over her.

"I never left," he replied in earnest his lips almost pouted his eyes wider and brighter, he looked tired but well, "Would you have a drink with me?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied with a soft mile, "But not here," she said looking around, Stefan and her friends were there looking on.

"I know a place," he said leaning closer making her small smile grow as she felt his hand take hers, "Come on best friend," he added leaving them all behind.

He locked his fingers in between hers his mind reeling she was as beautiful as ever, even more so, he thought as his eyes trailed up from her arm to her shoulders and back.

The long legs that always guided him seemed to sway a little more than usual which was a sign to him he smiled as he tugged her in another direction.

"I want to show you something," he said as his hand left hers and held her waist instead Caroline nodded trusting him.

"You have a room here," she asked making conversation unsure of where to look as he set his eyes on her almost as if his feet already knew the path.

"You could say that," he murmured mysteriously as he lead her outside and into the lined walkway filled with palm trees at each end.

"I can't believe I spent five years without this moonlight," she commented as they strolled through the paved walkway her eyes fixated on the rocks beneath her toes.

"It's not a sight you easily forget," he added quietly making her think he wasn't at all talking about the moonlight. "Not really."

"Why didn't you write me," she asked stopping suddenly his arm slipping from her waist as she turned on him, "I waited and you just…"

"I know," he said his whole being full of remorse as he leaned in closer, "Please, just follow me," he pleaded his finger hooking with hers this time as he led her to his home.

"What is this place," she asked as he pulled out his key and unlocked the front door switching on the light as he walked her in.

"It's my home," he said, "I own it along with the resort," he confessed as he shut the door gesturing for her to take a seat.

"You really never left," she said absorbing the information, "What about your sister, your dreams," she asked walking to him.

"That," he said, "Is a long story," he said pouring them both drinks, "Come on then," he said taking their glasses and leading her into his studio.

"After Mikael found out where exactly I was he basically let me rot here," he started to explain handing her the drink he had poured.

"I was broke, working and living off of the land. This was my first home," he smiled as if lost in a memory, "Then the owners wanted to get rid of the place."

"I had some savings and my paintings," he said obviously brushing over a few details, "Stefan helped me work out the business side and soon my brother found me."

"It all came together," he finished sipping from his drink, "My family now lives here or comes to visit, especially during exhibits."

"So you made it," she asked as her eyes ate as the works that were stacked against the walls or hung she turned finding one that looked familiar.

"I can't believe you kept that," she said almost running to it when she recognized it she head him laugh as she pulled it from the edge dusting it off.

"How could I not," he said as he walked up behind her, "You inspire me," he told her wanting so badly to hold her, kiss her.

"I can't still inspire you but it's nice that I did once," she said with a shrug setting the work back down as she recalled his birthday.

Klaus waited until she did before he span her around by her waist, "Never doubt how deep seeded you are in my mind," he said as the tip of his nose brushed hers.

His hand pushed hers up to his chest, "You have always been with me," he whispered against her quivering lips, "There was no escaping you."

"Nik," she murmured breathlessly turning her face so his lips met her cheek she licked her lips as she set her drink down feeling his hands slide off of her.

"Is there someone else," he asked feeling her shake her head as she moved further away from him focusing on his other works.

"I wanted to forget you, I tried." Klaus said thinking back to the many nights like this one that had him ending up all the more lonely.

"Are you with someone," she asked needing to know the answer, some sort of dark curiosity that needed to be sated.

"I've been alone," he answered and she felt the knot in her stomach loosen as she finished her drink before looking back at him.

"Why did you come back Caroline," he asked keeping his distance for now as he watched her face, her eyes focused as she began to think.

"I missed you," she answered simply, "I wanted to come back and see if I wouldn't miss you so much after I left. I wanted to forget you too."

"Well look at us now," he said lightening the mood with a soft smile noticing her smile in return, "Caroline," he asked looking from her to his last canvas.

An idea forming in his mind and hopefully she was game, "Would you like to," he began to ask pulling the canvas up as she reached him standing only a foot away.

"Yes," she interjected with a wide grin the loss of the last few years leaving her, "I mean sure," she said more calmly as she walked closer to him watching as he set to work.

"I mean it is going be your birthday soon," she said as she heard him unseal a canister of paint he scrunched his nose in distaste at her words before his finger touched her nose dropping red paint on it.

"Heyyy," she whined as he laughed pulling her back to him as he did it again not noticing when she dipped her hand inside until she pressed it against his shirt and rubbed it against his chest.

"You think you're cute don't you," he asked as he picked up her hand and dipped it back in before he made her set it on her face, "Now you look even better," he said with a grin.

"Oh you just wait," she said she rubbed her face over his without thinking only planning on getting paint over him when her lips brushed his making him groan against her his body reacting to the feeling just as hers did.


	4. I'm Begining To See The Light

**_Present Time_**

* * *

**He frowns looking outside having finished his shift and dragged Elijah out with him, "Well that could have gone better," Kol said as Stefan appeared.**

**Elijah moped his shoulders down as he rubbed his brow, "My plan failed," he said as Stefan patted the older man's back.**

**He smiles at the Mikaelson men as he looks back to where Klaus is visible once more, "Or did it?" Stefan asked spotting the two in Klaus' home.**

**Kol smiles wickedly as he gestures for them to follow him they sneak around the flower covered bushes closer to the window.**

**"Ow," Kat hisses shoving the person who just stepped on her barefoot her phone coming up to reveal three men.**

**"You're Caroline's friends," Stefan asked recognizing them his hand shielding his eyes from the bright light, "Will you shut that off they'll see," he said.**

**"Right," Bonnie said taking the phone from Kat's hand as they spot Caroline right behind Klaus, "I can't believe that's him," she says quietly.**

**"I can't believe my brother didn't go after her," Kol says agreeing as the lot of them sneak closer to the window very quietly.**

* * *

"Hey careful with that," she says with a smile that seems permanent with each passing moment, "I might get dirty," she whined as he waved the brush around her.

"You could always take it off," he said casually as his brush hit the canvas in no particular order gliding over the colors fading into the scene.

Caroline made a face as she looked at him, "Cute," she tells him nudging him softly before she shifts over to the side so they don't touch as much.

She's nervous he can tell but he won't let that stop him, even the flurries in the pit of his stomach can't stop his mouth, "Here," he said dropping his brush.

She hears the clack sound on the floor her eyes following before they trail to the way he lifts his shirt up over his head grinning as he hands it to her, "But the return policy has changed."

She gulps at the serious look he throws her, "Oh," is her only reply unsure of where to look as he moves closer taking her brush and dropping it too.

"Yes," he says lifting her hands up into the air, "I've lost one too many shirts to you," he tells her as he lifts her top off of her.

"Just one," she reminds him as she takes the shirt he's offered and pulls it on acutely aware of the way he looks at her.

"That's one too many," he murmurs his eyes locking with hers in a way that makes her stomach feel like it is in knots, in the best way.

"I don't think you'd want it back anyway," she replied her voice close to a whisper as she watches him pick up their brushes one by one.

"Why's that," he asks her as she watches the muscles of his back work with much interest making him feel like he had a wildfire growing inside of him.

"Mostly because it smells like me," she tells him almost shyly thinking of the shirt that was currently in her suitcase as he stands back up handing Caroline her brush back.

Klaus almost snorts though like with everything it's endearing, "I thought you'd have tossed it by now," he says a shy look crossing his features that surprise her.

Caroline looks at him her hand taking his, "I would never do that," she tells him feeling that familiar tug in his direction once more.

* * *

**"Are you watching this," Kat hissed as she squeezed Elena's hand, "I love it," she says knowing she's getting looks from the men, one in particular but still uncaring.**

**"Yes, thank you I am," Elijah said in reply dramatically wiping his cheek where she seems to have left some saliva but Kat pays him no mind.**

**"And who are you other than the most precious," Kol asked looking at the girl that caught his eye at the bar earlier that evening leaving without another word.**

**"Bonnie," the girl said before pulling her attention back to the cabin she grins as she feels him move closer to her.**

**"You smell nice," Stefan said as he bumped into another brunette, the one he had run into over by the bar though her mood had seemed to shift.**

**"Thanks," Elena said with a flip of her hair, "I showered," her eyes left his eyes widened as he bit back a laugh.**

**"Right," Stefan said as he turned his focus back to the twosome in the house in front of them unsure or how to take what had just transpired.**

* * *

Caroline saw him turn around and went for it, "Hmm," she sighed almost too loudly cursing herself as she turned her head back around.

"Did you just smell my shirt," he asked with a boyish look that made her think they had traveled through time as their eyes met.

She felt herself grow warm as he grew closer his eyes observing her as she fought to keep herself neutral, "No," she lied.

He doesn't comment further he just smiles to himself rather smugly if anyone asked her but he also doesn't, so neither does she.

"What have you been up to," he asks after a few minutes of working in silence stealing glances at one another while simultaneously closing the space between them.

"Working mostly," she tells him with vague gestures that making him laugh a bit, "Ad agency," she explains further, "Book covers, that sort of thing."

"You no longer paint," Klaus asks her concerned, as long as he had known her she loved to paint, she lusted after his brushes so often borrowing them until he finally gifted them to her.

"I do," she quickly tells him, "Sometimes the job calls for it but it's mostly digital," she explains as if its nothing ignoring the confused look on his face.

"Shame," he comments a moment later when she's already back to wiping down her hands on a rag she's found nearby.

"How's that," she asks frowning pausing as she turns to look at him feeling more than a bit affected by his comment.

"Your hands are a gift," he responded walking behind her holding her hand as she touches the edge of the canvas, "Perfect gifts," he whispers.

Caroline feels herself leaning into him as she shuts her eyes, "Thanks," she said quietly pulling herself forward pretending she didn't feel him tense.

He looks away, "There's an exhibit, this Saturday," he says conversationally standing by her by the canvas Klaus waits until she looks at him.

He speaks finally when he feels her eyes on him, "I thought," he stutters, "I just, would you come, I mean if you'll be here," he explains.

"I'll be here," she replies, "There, I mean," she says looking at the roof before her eyes flicker back to her hands smiling at agreeing to his proposal.

* * *

**"There goes the guest list," Elijah mutters to himself as the group over hears their conversation with much interest the girls hanging on Klaus' every word.**

**Kat swats him fixing a look on her face that would have scared anyone else, "What exactly is that supposed to mean," she asked.**

**Elijah took a step back, "Just that now all of you are welcome to come," Stefan says saving the man who is looking at her with just a tad of contempt.**

**"Yes," Kol steps in shielding his brother before his eyes flicker back to where he was before, "But you'll be my date," Kol says looking at Bonnie.**

**"Sure," she says with a grin their little chat diffusing the mess Elijah found himself in as they go back to gawking at Caroline and Klaus.**

* * *

Looking at the color palate she squints, "What are we making," she asked turning to look at him her arms crossed.

"I dunno honestly," he said simpering as he looked back and forth from the painting to her his arm over his chest his other leaning on it as he rests his head.

The blonde laughs at his reaction shutting her eyes, "It looks," she begins not able to finish as she feels him rest his hand on her shoulder.

"Dark and light," he tells her his voice dropping an octave as he drops his hand moving around behind her hearing her exhale.

"Yeah, actually," she replied, "But more like light pulling darkness," she said her eyes taking in the piece her hands following the lines from afar.

"It's missing something," he said enjoying the way she spoke as he snuck a little closer he tucked his hand behind him as she turned.

She felt her lips curve upwards, "What," she asked not liking the way he hand his hands behind his back her eyes jumping to the open paint.

"This," Klaus responds as he drops paint on her nose her eyes narrow looking at the sort of sea foam color that's in the center of her face.

Caroline purses her lips with a tilt of her head, "That is not cute," she tells him bopping her head around as she looked at him.

Klaus' lips formed a crooked grin as he shook his head disagreeing, "Seeing it now I think it is," he told her egging her on.

"I disagree," she said her hand finding a tube of paint next to her she grins widely dropping paint on his neck, "Hmm better."

He nods his head biting his tongue as he they walk around each other, "Why stop there," he asks putting more on her cheeks.

She bites her top lip looking this way and that way, "I remember this," she remarks, "We already did this and it ruined my white dress," she recalls.

Klaus shrugs tucking his hands behind his back just as she does as they turn on each other, "We had fun," he said moving closer.

"Yeah, we did," she tells him allowing herself to reminisce with him because it wasn't all bad, only the end, but the weeks that led there were beautiful.

"Wine," he asks with an inquiring brow knowing the look that collects in her eyes because he often feels the nostalgia himself.

"Yes, please," she requested in need of a very large drink remembering they aren't kids and this is the present not a daydream she spent years trying to recover from.

"Follow me," he asks extending his hand for her to take, she smiles walking past him without taking it a clear sign that he'll have to work for it.

* * *

**"There isn't a window where he's taking her," Stefan tells them all as they quietly follow them around the house careful not to draw attention.**

**"Where is he taking her," asked Elena concerned for her friend as she rushed the window her eyes straining to see through the door as if she had x-ray vision.**

**"The brewery," Elijah informs her along with the others, "No windows, one door, barely any cell service," he adds looking at his watch happy it glows.**

**The group is stumped at what to do next as Bonnie leans an arm on Kol's shoulder, "What is he planning," she asked to no one in particular.**

**Kol grasps her waist, "Exactly what I'm planning," he answers making them look at him as he solely looks at Bonnie, "To woo her."**

* * *

She followed silently her eyes shutting as he lead her through a walkway trusting him as he entangled their fingers, "You'll need your eyes open for this part," he tells her.

She smiled opening them seeing a set of stairs following him down unsure of where all this confidence in him is coming from, "There's a bed down here," she remarked.

Klaus nods looking back at her as he walked forward, "I spend a lot of time here," he replied letting her hand go.

She watches as he moves around the room complete comfortable as usual whilst she herself feels out of place, "I feel like the island wasn't the only thing that got renovated."

Klaus literally bites his tongue as he looks around for the bottle he has in mind, "You would be right in that feeling," he tells her reaching up to grab it.

She takes a step further into the room, "Are we talking about the cabin or you?" she asked as he turned back around a bottle in hand and the look of happiness in his eyes.

Instead of moving back to her he saunters over to the end of the room opening a cabinet, "You'll see," he said with his back to her.

"You're being awfully cryptic," she remarked as she began moving to him not liking their distance, "As you show me around your cellar of,"

"Expensive wines and liquors," he cuts in as two flutes appeared in his other hand his elbow shutting the cabinet door.

"Who's exhibit is on Saturday," she asked wondering which artist he would be hosting it was weird to think that he was a part of something big like this.

"Mine," he says shyly setting down the flutes and bottle on a small table by the bed, "Elijah's idea of celebrating," he clarifies.

"A birthday gift to yourself from your sibling," she reiterates with a confused look even though her lips curve into a happy smile.

"Yes, sort of," he answers her as he pops open the bottle feeling her sit on the bed he looks up at her his head still bent downward.

"What's the theme," she asked him crossing her ankles as he fought in internal battle over whether or not to join her on the made mattress.

"Expressionism," he replies thinking about a few works that seemed a bit literal to Elijah and Stefan but didn't comment.

"I can't wait," she yawns without meaning to as she replies to him pulling the cutest face from him as he pours a bit for both of them.

"I can see you're just oozing with a enthusiasm," he joked as he straightened lifting her glass for her to take their fingers brushing.

"I am excited," she tells him as she takes the thing stem from him feeling the cool liquid swirl in the glass as it moves.

"Well get excited for this," he retorts suspending the glass in the air gesturing in cheers to her before he placed the flute to his lips.

* * *

**_Five Years Ago, Fifth Week In_**

* * *

_"What are you doing all the way over there," he asked from across the campfire where a few others had lingered around them._

_"Keeping warm," she said her hand rubbing her bare arm as she was sipping at the water bottle she had been drinking from for a while now._

_Klaus stands his hand reaching over the fire as he takes two long strides before reaching her, "I'll keep you warm," he says walking towards her._

_"My hero," she says as he wraps his arm around her shoulder rubbing his hand over her arm she offers him the bottle before realizing it is almost empty._

_He shakes his head an amused look crossing his features as she snuggles closer her hand on his knee," I should head to bed really," she mutters._

_"I'll walk you," he tells her his hand sliding to her back then as he bends his knees his hands coming to her arm pulling her up to stand with him._

_Caroline follows his lead their feet soaking into the sand as they walked slowly toward the cabin areas not wanting to speed along their parting._

_She feels herself smiling into his arm thinking it, "You're amazing," she whispers not meaning for him to hear but he does she figures when he pauses._

_"Now what's a man supposed to do with a compliment like that," he asks with a slow genuine smile in her direction watching her hide under his bicep._

_"I dunno, something, nothing," she says quietly while she begins pulling away from him as they make it to the pathway by her cabin, Klaus tugs her back to him her chest hitting his._

_"How about this," he asks his hand brushing her cheek he watches her eyes widen, her mouth part, and he just can't help himself._

_"Caroline," he sighs just before his lips brush hers he almost pulls back but she kisses him in return Klaus makes his biggest fantasy come true when he sucks on her lip making her moan._

_He turns his head his cheek resting on hers, "What are we going to do about that," he asked wanting nothing more than to kiss her further._

_"Something," she said kissing him one last time before she sneaked away into her room waving one last time before she shut the door._

_"Indeed," he murmurs in reply his fingers touching his lips he watches the door for a few more seconds before backing away onto the path._

* * *

He barely registers the pain in his back as he feels her hand resting on his neck slowly start to move down, "Morning," he murmurs half asleep.

Her body is immediately on high alert, "Oh god," she says taking a mental inventory of herself, headache, thirst, tiredness.

He rubs his eyes as he lies on his back, "You alright?" he asks her feeling her struggle with the bed sheet as she lefts herself up.

"What happened?" she asks her voice is nervous just like her not that she'd admit it because he already knows just like he knows that his apparent calmness is freaking her out more.

He sits up leaning on his hand, "We drank a lot," he informs her easing her mind, her hand going to her chest as she moves further away from him.

"So we didn't," she asks him and as she does she remembers that they had started in on the tequila after the wine and groans.

"Not again, no," Klaus says unaware of the internal storyline going on in her head when she freezes he knows he's said the wrong thing.

She stands on her knees shoving the sheets off of herself, "You had to go there," she says looking for her things as she scoots herself off the bed.

"In all fairness you brought it up," he replies only further pushing her away her eyes burning his mind in alarm shouting at him to shut up.

Caroline grows angry wanting to physically fight him, maim him, hurt him even if it only grants herself a little moment's gratification but she sucks it up and looks away.

His hand catches hers her forehead grazing his, "Don't do that," he asked leaning into her space his eyes shutting briefly.

Caroline looks at him confused as she pushes her head back, "What," she asked him her eyes drifting to their hands.

"Look away when you suck you lips into your mouth," he tells her just as she does it, "I always miss it, I don't want to miss it now."

Caroline blushes as his fingers push back her loose waves finding it hard to suck in a breath at the moment, "I have to go," she blurts out unsmoothly.

Klaus smirks, "Will you have dinner with me," he asks leaning back to giver Caroline her space as he tries to retain his cool exterior.

Caroline chews on her lip mulling it over, "Yes," she answers him with a bit anxiety but f the good kind unsure of where this will go.

"Okay," he said not pressuring her as he gets himself out of the small bed they both miraculously fit into Klaus groans as his back pops, maybe not so magically he thinks.

"Where's my jeans," she said lifting the bed sheet to see if she shook them off while he was sleeping before she hauled herself up along with him.

Klaus looks from her to where he last remembers them being, "It got hot so I," he begins to explain but Caroline nods cutting him off.

"Right, where?" she asked her nose squishy as he stretched in front of her, her eyes following the rippling muscle she shouldn't be looking at.

"Um one second," he goes to his closet and picks them off of one of the drawers, "Here you are," he responds fixing them before he hands them back.

"Thanks," she says sliding them back on in front of him she smiles walking out of the room up to the next level where she's left her top.

He trails after her, it's the only thing he knows how to do, watches her undress and redress unabashed even after all this time.

"Hey Nik," he stands at attention, "Is it weird that were slipping into old patterns?" she asked with a nervous laughter that practically makes him bite his hand.

He walks around her, "I like to think that old patterns will form new ones," he responded looking at her as if she was unreal.

"Like what," she inquired unable to ignore the heat pooling in her belly at the way his eyes traveled her as she brushed her hair back behind her ears.

Klaus went to kiss her cheek sensing her eyes shut in anticipation before he paused and pulled away without doing it.

He shook his head straightening, "You'll see tonight," he promised as he held his hand at her back and walked her to his door.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry about the wait!**_


End file.
